In 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project), there are studies on new protocols collectively referred to as new radio (NR) interface for 5G. Various terms are used in the art for this new and next generation technology. The terms NR and 5G are used in the present disclosure interchangeably. Moreover, a base-station can be referred to as gNB instead of eNB. Alternatively, the term Transmission-Receive-point (TRP) can also be used.